Just Dance High School (REMAKE)
Just Dance High School '''(Also Known as JDHS) is a fanmade comic. REMEMBER! ''Don't eddit this!'' Characters: * Fight Club: She is a normal girl with a normal life, who recibed a ticket to go to JDHS. She is the protagonist of the comics. * Womanizer: She is the school principal, and helps every student if she needs. Sometimes, she's something rude, but most times, she is kind and a helping hand. * John Wayne: She is strong and does anything for her friends. She is Fight Club's best friend and also her guide. You always can count on her! * Tumbum (Alternate): She is the representant of JD2018. She can risk her life with the purpose of everyone's safety. She is rude, and sometimes she uses this quality to make the students obey her rules. * Side To Side: She is one of the most popular girls in JDHS, along with Funplex, Firework, California Gurls, Toxic, Manatear, Sou Bossa Nova (P2), jai ho and All About That Bass. She is one of Fight Club's worst enemies. * Funplex: She is the leader of the popular girls. She is also Louie Louie's Girlfriend, and the worst enemy for Fight Club. Relationships Friends: * Fight Club and John Wayne * Sayonara, Oiishi Oiishi and Chiwawa * Make it jingle and Daddy Cool * Funplex, Side To Side, Toxic, Firework, California Gurls and All About That Bass * Swish Swish (P2) and Chiwawa * Dare, Rasputin, Moves Like Jagger (C3) and Viva Las Vegas * Dagomba, Apache, Where Have You Been, Dharma, Iko Iko, Hey Boy Hey Girl and Jin Go Lo Ba Ships * Louie Louie x Funplex * Make It Jingle x Naughty Girl * Last Christmas (P1) x Last Christmas (P2) * Dagomba x Iko Iko * I Like To Move It x Dare * Rasputin x Body Movin * C'mon (P1) x C'mon (P2) Season 1: Ep. 1: The new girl * Fight Club: Today's the day! I will go to JDHS! I'm so excited! Fight Club goes to JDHS * Fight Club: I love this place! * Womanizer: Hi! You should be the new student No? * Fight Club: Yes, i am * John Wayne: Hi, Fight Club! * Fight Club: How does she know my name? * Womanizer: She is John Wayne! She's gonna be your guide at the school! * Fight Club: Oh, cool! John Wayne and Fight Club start walking arround the school. * John Wayne: This is the teacher's room. You can come here everytime you need some help. * Fight Club: Ok * John Wayne: This is the bathroom. Watch aout when you come her beacause sometimes, the "Popular Girls" take the bathroom for themselves and tell you to go outta here! * Funplex: Hi, John Nerd! * John Wayne: I don't have time to talk now! * Funplex: And you must be the new girl, Grubby Club! * Fight Club: "Grubby Club" it's not my name! * Soul Bossa Nova (P2): It's just a nickname, Grubby Club! * All popular girls: Hahahahhaahahaaa * John Wayne: We better get out of here! Outside the Batroom * Fight Club: Who was she? * John Wayne: She is Funplex, the most popular girl of the school with her stinkin' friends * Fight Club: Ok... The School bell rings * John Wayne: Time to go to class! Fortunately, i'm in your class! * Fight Club: Really? * John Wayne: Oh, yes! * Fight Club: Oh, guess it's gonna be fun, so! Episode 2: Class representative John Wayne and Fight Club go to JD2018 classroom * Chantaje (alt-P3): Today we're gonna chose our 'Class Representative! '''Every classroom in JDHS has one, expect us! * Chantaje (alt-P3): So, who wanna sing up for the position? * Side To Side: (''EVERYONE WILL FOLLOW ME AN SEE ME IN ANOTHER WAY! I WILL HAVE ALL THE ATENTION!) ''I want to! * Tumbum (alt): I will be a good helping hand! I want! * John Wayne: I also want! * John Wayne: You wanna join us, Fight Club? * Fight Club: I'm not sec. I'm the newest girl in JDHS! I don't know so much about this place and how do the things work here. * John Wayne: It doesn't matter! * Automaton: I wanna be the class representative! * Fight Club: I don't want! * Footlose: I WANT, TO! * Chantaje (alt-P3): Well, there are no more sing ups left! So, let the voting begin! ''30 minutes later * Chantaje (alt-P3): Now, the results! * Chantaje (alt-P3): The winner is..... Tumbum (Extreme)! * Tumbum (alt): Thank you so much, everyone! Now, all of you are my responsability * Side To Side: I should won! The bell rings * Funplex: So, you didn't won, Side To Side? * Side To Side: I tried... * California Gurls: At the bright side, we still being the most popular girls in High School! * Firework: Yes, but none of us is a Class Representant! * Funplex: Who won? * Side To Side: Tumbum (alt) * Soul Bossa Nova (P2): REALLY?!? THAT STUPID GIRL WON?!? * Side To Side: Yes! * Funplex: *Screams* Episode 3: The Camp part 1 * Firework: Calm down! * Funplex: This couldn't go worst.... * Womanizer: Atention, everybody! * Surfin' Bird: We have a great idea! * Womanizer: We are exited to announce.... The first JDHS anual camp! * Surfin' Bird: The camp would be tomorrow, and don't worry, a bus will take yours to the camp! * Funplex: *Screams louder* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Womanizer: So, we hope see you tomorrow! '''At Womanizer and Surfin' Bird's Office * Surfin' Bird: But, were would be the camp * Womanizer: Great question..... I don't know even! * Surfin' Bird: I know who to call! Surfin' Bird calls Apache an the rest of the shamans to the director's room * Apache: What we did wrong, sir? * Womanizer: That was really your great idea? * Surfin' Bird: I'm not going to send yoj to detention, or something like that * Iko Iko: Ufffff.... * Surfin' Bird: I'm just goning to ask you a little question.... * Dagomba: What question? * Surfin' Bird: Do you know where is a place to locate a camp? * Iko Iko: Well, i live in a beautiful rainforest.... * Surfin' Bird: Yes! Thank you so much! * Womanizer: I have another question.... * Womanizer: Can you be the supervisors? * All shamans: Of course! At the next day * John Wayne: Are you nervious? * Fight Club: Of course yes! It's just my second day here and i have to go to a camp! * John Wayne: You never have been on a camp? * Fight Club: No! And you? * John Wayne: Yes, 2 times * Womanizer: Attention, everybody! * Womanizer: The shamans will be yours supervisors! * Surfin' Bird: Now, everyone go to the bus! * Funplex: This is even worst! The stupid shamans, that don't know even how to dress! * Jin Go Lo Ba: Sorry, Funplex but we aren't stupid and we will be yours supervisors! * Funplex: You listened to me!? * Jin Go Lo Ba: Yep. * Funplex: Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! * Jin Go Lo Ba: I hope you don't say taht again... * Toxic: So now you... * Funplex: SHUT UP! Thes bus goes to the camp. Category:Fanmade Category:Songs